1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with a thermal sensor.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
For some time, electronic devices, such as computers, have included connectors to receive electronic cards. The types and capabilities of these electronic cards, such as PC cards defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), continue to expand. Future generations of electronic devices will no doubt demand greater performance from the electronic cards.
However, the heat generated by use of the PC card, or by the mere use of the electronic device, may be a concern. The heat could impair or even damage the PC card or the electronic device.